The One In Vegas, Part 2
"The One In Vegas" is the double-length season finale of the fifth season of Friends. Both parts aired as a one-hour long episode on May 20, 1999. Plot Monica gambles instead of making up with Chandler. While Rachel is sleeping Ross draws a beard and a mustache on her face. Rachel is really upset because it won't come off. Monica and Chandler make up when Monica tells him she won't see Richard anymore and that Chandler is the love of her life. Rachel doesn't want to leave her room so Ross and Rachel get drunk and play blackjack in Ross' room. Eventually the two get so drunk that they draw a face on Ross and decide to hit Vegas together. Monica and Chandler win big in the casino. They bet that if they win the next round they will get married that night. The dice roll is uncertain either way, but the two decide to accept it and leave to find a chapel. When they find one and briefly wonder if they should go through with it, Ross and Rachel burst through the doors, screaming drunk and freshly married. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Thomas Lennon - Randall Jeanette Miller - The Elderly Woman Rick Pasqualone - The Croupier Rojai Holloway - The Security Guard Frank Novak - The Gambler Gabi Simson - The Woman Dealer Nina Mann - Attendant Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Gregory S. Malins & Scott Silveri Trivia General *In the first scene when Joey and Phoebe run into the chapel, you can clearly see their dialogue is voice overs but when they come back out it is not *In the uncut DVD version of the episode, the elderly woman 'lurking' the slot machines lures Phoebe away with an apparent call from Monica and Chandler. After answering the phone, Phoebe catches on and shouts at the woman. Phoebe then asks her if she is the same woman from before, to which she shouts at her again. *This episode is one of the few titles that doesn't begin with "The One Where..." or "The One With..." Also, the closing credits have a yellow font; this is the only episode in the entire series to feature this. *This is one of the few times throughout all ten seasons the Central Perk set was taken down. It was turned into Caesar's Palace for this episode. It was also dismantled for the airport scene in the series finale. *''TV Guide'' named Ross and Rachel's drunken union the #1 Friends moment. *This is Ross' last marriage shown on screen, since his remarriage to Rachel happened after the series ended, just over five years after this episode. This marriage to Rachel takes place 12 months after his marriage to Emily. *When Monica is playing craps while stood at the foot of the table (and when Chandler announces he's "going home"), the person directly on her right (left on-screen) is producer Adam Chase. *While in some countries the "lurking" strategy may make sense, in Vegas slot machines' spins are completely independent of each other and controlled by a central computer, so there is no way to cash in on a machine that is ready to pay. *At the end of the episode, the Elvis Presley song, Viva Las Vegas is played. *The song playing where Chandler and Monica kiss is "Everybody Loves Somebody" by Dean Martin. This song also appeared on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air episode "Here Comes the Judge"; it is played when Carlton Banks is singing when he picks up the phone and then where Will Smith is thinking about Jazz. *Matthew Perry would later co-star with Thomas Lennon in a remake of The Odd Couple. *After Ross and Rachel arrive in Las Vegas, Phoebe asks whether they were at a costume party because of Rachel's beard. In the original version, she assumes that Ross wants to portray Bob Saget, but in the German version, she thinks, that Ross wants to portray Tom Selleck who plays Richard Burke. Bob Saget was previously mentioned in The One With Russ'' when Rachel suggested Russ looked like him. *Jennifer Aniston did the "Previously on ''Friends" voiceover before "The One In Vegas (1)" was briefly summarized. *Chandler states that he has a condom in his wallet he's had since the age of 12. In The One With The Vows Rachel becomes pregnant after Ross and Rachel used a five year old condom. *Chandler and Monica plan to get married in Las Vegas in this episode, until they see Ross and Rachel run out married. They actually get married in two seasons time. *There are two names on the sign outside the Little White Chapel, Joan Collins and Michael Gordon. Joan Collins was mentioned by Monica in The One With The Ick Factor'' ''after discovering she'd slept with a high school student. *This episode features on the Friends - The One with All the Weddings DVD. Continuity/Goofs *When Ross tells Rachel to go to the men's room to the right, after she went the opposite direction to the women's room, there is a sign behind Ross directing people in search of the men's room to go to the left. *When Monica is told to hit an eight at the Craps board, the one visible die shows a one, making it impossible to reach eight. Yet they celebrate winning. *When Monica throws the dice for the second time, one dice hits the camera lens (and rebounds as a four!) *When Rachel and Ross are in the hotel room and Rachel goes to the mini fridge to get the liquor bottles, her purse is towards the head side of the bed by the pillows, in the next scene as she is putting the bottles on the bed, her purse strap is on top of the phone towards the bottom right side of the bed, then her purse is back towards the pillows in the next scene as she is spitting the macadamia nutts at Ross on the bed. *After Joey leaves the hotel room that Ross and Rachel are in after playing cards while drunk, Ross eats something off the floor and says "there's that macadamia nut" and you can see a 7 (of diamonds or hearts) playing card on the floor next to him. He then spits it out and says "nope, something else" and now you can see the same red suited 7 card tucked halfway under the bed and 2 more cards on the floor, one being a 3 of spades or clubs that was not there in the last shot. *After Phoebe wins at the machine using the lurker's quarter, a camera man is visible to the left of the slot machines. *When Monica is placing the blue Caesar’s palace sweater underneath her dress you can see black tights/pants, however when she is seen walking away with Chandler in the next clip she has no pants/tights on under her dress. *When Phoebe wins on a machine with the old woman's quarter, or the lurkers quarter, the machine pulls up a purple grape and two 5s which would not be a jackpot. *When Ross leads Rachel by the hand out of the hotel room, she leaves her bag behind but when they return, it's on her shoulder. In addition when Rachel and Ross return to the hotel room, the way the white cloth on the bed is folded is diferent to how it was before they left. *When Monica and Chandler roll the dice for the last time, it's said that one of the dice rolled under the table but it actually rolled across the carpet beyond where the cameras are. External links * The One in Vegas: Part 2 at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Season 5 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale